The invention relates to a folding roof for a vehicle. In a prior art embodiment of such a folding roof, tensioning elements in the form of tensioning wires extend alternately under first supporting bows and over second supporting bows. In this manner, the second supporting bows are loaded in a downward direction by the tensioning wires when the folding roof is in the closed position.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved folding roof of the kind referred to in the introduction.